With an expansion in the types and number of devices/equipment that customers/clients utilize in their communication or computing systems/networks, it is becoming increasingly more challenging for service providers to manage or verify proper functionality or configuration of the client networks and devices. Often times, the networks include devices by various vendors, where the devices may be configured with unique hardware, software, firmware, etc. Additionally, some of the client networks may be configured differently and according to the clients' use or specifications. In some cases, a service provider may manage/implement similar networks for different clients, where the networks may include same/similar devices. In other scenarios, different vendors of the network devices may utilize different hardware, software, firmware, etc. to provide the same/similar functionality in a client network. Moreover, in some situations, a service provider implementing/managing a client network, the client network, and the vendors associated with the network and its devices may not have the most recent or may not be readily sharing information associated with the performance, configuration, or status of a client network and its devices.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for managing and verifying configuration of a client network and the network devices by assessing or sharing network/device information.